Whose a What's its?
by matchmakerqtpie
Summary: Sequel to I Don't Remember. Jack meets Amelia's relatives, and discovers something he had been looking for that will lead them on an adventurous, not to mention dangerous, hunt for treasure.
1. Traveling Back Home

**Whose a What's its? **

**Sequel to I Don't Remember**

**Chapter 1**

It had been three weeks since the reunion of Amelia and Jack. Amelia had done something that would surely bring disgrace to her family, she fell in love with a pirate. Not just any pirate, an infamous pirate captain, Captain Jack Sparrow, who was wanted by many important people, not to mention wanted by many governments. The British government being one of them.

Amelia was not worried though, they were their way to Port Isabel. She excited to be back at her childhood home again. Her Uncle Mort and Aunt Mary Bridges should be pleased to see her, and she was positive that after explaining Jack to them they could learn to accept a pirate into their family tree. Her aunt spoiled her since the day she had arrived there, and so she must be able to understand how Amelia was in love.

Since Amelia was raised in her wealthy manor and was taught to have principles and morals, she found it imperative that the object of her affections, Jack of course, met her family. She wanted them to see why she loved him, and hopefully they would learn to at least like him enough to give him their blessing. Yes, Amelia was living in a dream world, but she was distracted from logic by this new feeling that was taking over her.

She was lying on the large bed in the captain's cabin of the Black Pearl, with Nevado by her side. His white fluffy hair was ruffled, and she stroked his back. They would be there soon enough, earlier that day Jack had informed her that they were less then a day away. She pulled her blanket over her, making sure that Nevado wasn't covered, and she decided to take a nap.

Jack was at the helm. He had only been there for several hours, because before that he had been with Amelia in his cabin talking and eating breakfast. She was telling him all about Port Isabel, the people there, and what her life was like there. She went into details, describing to him the scenery and how beautiful it looked there at sunrise and sunset.

He could tell she was happy to set foot on familiar land, especially since the incident at Port Royal where she had been immersed in unfamiliar territory, but he was not sure that this was a good idea. Actually, he was positive that it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't convince her otherwise. She was dead set on this plan, and she assured him that they only had to stay for a couple of days.

That is if they don't arrest him and sentence him to hang like Elizabeth's father did. Although, as always, he would find some way of escape and he knew that Amelia would not let him die. I mean, she did leave Port Royal and commandeered a ship just to get to him. That said something. Besides, he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he had the ability to get himself out of any tight situation and he proved himself time and time again.

Not that he had any doubts about not being able to act like a gentleman. After all he did impersonate a clerk of the church of England, but then again they did find out. Ok, maybe this was going to be a difficult couple of days spending it with a governor and his wife, but he could handle it. He was wondering about Amelia though, what was she going to do when they disown her because she wants to be with a pirate?

Then a scary thought came to his mind, maybe she wants to get married... to him. He had never agreed to a wedding when he admitted his love for her, so was marriage required? They hadn't discussed that topic yet, but for what other reason would she need her families blessing?

Well, if he was going to get married then it would be on his own terms. He was not going to dress in the ugly and restricting garments of the Englishmen, and the ceremony would have to take place on his ship.

Wait, was he seriously planning their wedding in his head? He was definitely loosing it! How could he let himself turn into a whelp overnight? What was wrong with him? What was it about Amelia that made him act like the exact person he didn't want to be and never was?

"Cap'n? Cap'n!" a pirate screamed to get his captain's attention.

Jack's attention was called back to his surroundings. "Huh?" he asked as he looked at the pirate and then back at the horizon. He had gone off course for about a minute, and then after he noticed that he returned to what he was supposed to be doing within seconds. Good thing he had a crew, eh?

"What were ye daydreaming about cap'n?" Gibbs asked as he walked up to Jack and put his left hand on his shoulder.

'My wedding' he thought to himself, ashamed. "Same ole things as always. Treasure, the ocean..." Jack began.

"Strumpets?" Amelia added in an 'I caught you' tone of voice and with a large smirk on her face. She had stepped up on deck right when Gibbs asked him what he was daydreaming about, and she wondered if he was telling the truth.

"Oh heaven's no, luv." Jack replied, suppressing a laugh and putting one hand over his chest in a 'How could you even think that' way. "I wouldn't dream of any other woman than ye."

Amelia smiled at his response, laughing inside. He was just so god damn cute! She walked over to him, with Nevado following one step behind her at all times, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in a sweet tone, "And you better never or you'll have hell to pay."

Jack grinned and as Amelia began to walk away, pulled her back to him and kissed her on the lips. He definitely liked her better this way. She was acting more aggressive, which was probably a bit of both Elizabeth and his influence rubbing off on her. She still retained her eating habits though, but he enjoyed watching her eat. Somewhere whoever invented the silly eating etiquette was smiling proudly.

When he finally pulled away, Amelia began to blush. Her face was turning a bright red due to her embarrassment of having his crew, or the part of his crew that was up on deck, watch them kiss. She seemed relieved that when she looked around they all appeared to be working. They had been watching them kiss, they don't see much of that type of action onboard, but right when they stopped they had all gone back to work because none of them felt like being yelled at by Jack.

"Not much longer now." Jack said to her as he turned his attention back once more to his job of steering the ship. "Ye should go 'n get ready."

"Aye, aye cap'n." she responded mockingly with a salute and then went back down the stairs. She made her way down the hall as she had done many times before and entered the cabin that she left not that long ago.

She had some nice clothes, that Jack had bought her when she explained that she needed to look appropriate when returning home. There was a slight problem though, she needed someone to help her put on her corset. So she decided to leave the cabin yet again to go on a hunt for the only other female aboard, AnaMaria.

She eventually found her cleaning weapons on the floor of one of the rooms, and after convincing her to help her, AnaMaria followed her back to the cabin. "You are the only other woman here." Amelia explained.

"I have never been a lady." AnaMaria replied, laughing at the fact that this was the first time anyone had ever asked her for help with their corsets.

This task, ironically, gave the two women a chance to bond. They were different as night and day, but somehow they managed to get along. AnaMaria was becoming sort of a friend to Amelia, and it was always good to have a friend. As AnaMaria was tightening the corset on Amelia, she started talking. "So, how are ye and the captain?"

"We are good." Amelia said, between small breaths. She had just gotten used to not wearing corsets anymore, and now she had to don them again. This was going to be hard.

"Ye think it's a good idea? I mean, taking him home 'n all?" the pirate asked her.

"Yes, my family is important to me and so is Jack. I think that they should know each other, especially if I am going to spend the rest of my life with him."

AnaMaria pondered her answer and then put her arms down when she was done helping with the corset. Amelia turned around to face her and then picked up the dress that she was going to put on. The female pirate commented, "I don't know how ye can wear those. Ye couldn't pay me t' put on one."

Amelia laughed, as best as her corset would allow her, and replied, "It's just something you learn to get used to. Of course it's always, restricting, but you learn how to maneuver in them and then it's not so bad."

The woman nodded and then helped her put on her dress. It was a dress made of pale blue silk satin with silver floral brocade and silver trim. The dress was beautiful, and Amelia had to beg the merchant in order to get him to sell it to her, it was originally intended as a present for his wife. The minute she saw the dress she was in love with it, and Jack had to give in as well as the merchant.

Amelia put her half of her hair up in a bun, and let the other half down. Even AnaMaria, who normally was disgusted by the 'proper' ladies, was enchanted by graceful Amelia looked in that dress. She appeared as if she were royalty, when in reality she was just a governor's daughter who was on a pirate ship. Now she stuck out on that ship more then she ever had.

"How do I look?" she asked her new friend, after making one spin around in the dress and then stood facing her.

After a second of thought and study of the other woman the pirate replied with an expression on her face that seemed as if just looking at Amelia made hurt her, "Uncomfortable."

That response made both of the women laugh. It was true, Amelia was uncomfortable, but she could live with it temporarily. She wanted to look respectable when she saw her family, and it she thought it would make the news easier on them if she didn't turn up looking like she was living like a peasant or a poor woman who lives on the streets.

Looks were important in the swanky society she was raised in. To go anywhere she was required to dress up in fancy clothes and jewelry, always looking her best. If her aunt only knew what type of dress she had been wearing in the past several weeks then she would be appalled.

When she was done, she left the room. AnaMaria carried up her suitcase for her, which contained the other dresses that she had and her other belongings. It was not much, but she thought she might need it. Plus she was sure that Jack had slipped a couple of bottles of rum in the bag, "in case of emergency" as he told her. At that statement she laughed, not finding rum an necessary item. They went back on deck, to find Jack focused on the land they were approaching. She would be home soon, her old home at least.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- **I kept true to my word and started the sequel. If you haven't read it yet, then you should but you don't have to in order to understand the plotline. This one won't be updated as frequently as the last one, but I'll try to update every couple of days. Please review. Thanks!


	2. The Decision

Chapter 2  
  
Jack helped Amelia into a small wooden boat that he was going to them ashore in. After her, he placed Nevado in and then plopped the suitcase down. Then he said some last words to his crew, leaving Gibbs in charge, before stepping onto the boat himself.  
  
He anchored his pride and joy, also known as the Black Pearl, in a hidden cove that happened to be near Port Isabel. That way the redcoats would not see the ship, and so the crew could takes turns on land if they wanted. Gibbs was the perfect person to put in charge, even though since he is first mate he would be the person anyway, because everyone liked him and listened to his word. Having him there ensured there would be no mutiny.  
  
Jack was not worried about anything. He was prepared, with his weapons at an easy reach, and the bottles of rum in Amelia's suitcase. 'Ye can never have enough rum!' he though merrily to himself while humming the tune to 'A Pirate's Life For Me' and rowing the three of them ashore.  
  
Amelia felt butterflies in her stomach. Yes, she was nervous about turning up on the doorstep of her family's mansion. She was not sure how they would react, but she would find out soon enough. All she could do was hope for the best. At least she looked good because she was dressed up properly, she couldn't say that much for Jack.  
  
She had attempted at convincing Jack to dress up in proper Englishman attire earlier when they were shopping for clothes for her, but needless to say that did not go over too well with him. He preferred his own clothing, the same outfit he wore basically everyday, but he did have a couple other outfits to change into that all looked exactly the same. He was proud of himself and did not care what her family would think when they saw him.  
  
Amelia, on the other hand, did care. She let Jack wear his regular garments, fully aware that it was not worth it fighting with him over clothes. It's not like they would be able to hide the fact that he was a pirate anyway. Her family would just have to get past that, which she expected would take some time. Ok, maybe a lot of time, but it was her family and she had confidence in them.  
  
Jack rowed them ashore, and helped Amelia out of the boat before picking up the suitcase. Without talking, they began walking. Jack followed Amelia, assuming that she knew exactly where she was going, after all she had lived her whole life there. She lead him around and up several hills, until they ended up facing a large mansion.  
  
'This one is even bigger than Swann's' Jack thought to himself. The greedy part of him started to take control of his mind, forcing him to wonder how much wealth could be behind those doors just waiting to be taken by him. Then his conscience kicked in, reminding him that he can't steal from her family, that would be like stealing from his own crew.  
  
Besides, he didn't have a need to steal from them. He stuck one hand in his coat pocket and made sure that the half coin like object was still there. A grin crept across his face. He had a good feeling that soon he would being having some luck. Not that he needed it, being Captain Jack Sparrow and all. Not that he had a big ego or anything...  
  
Amelia knocked on the door, and took one second to glance at Jack and give him a reassuring smile before facing the butler who had opened the door. He must have recognized her at first glimpse, because soon he was ushering them in and eyeing Jack suspiciously.  
  
"Where is my uncle?" she asked him.  
  
"In his study. I will go get him for you." he replied, bowing slightly and walking off slowly into the other room.  
  
Jack looked around the inside of the manor. It was quite large indeed. Everything looked like it had been sent there from France and England. No wonder Amelia had acted the way she did, growing up in an environment like that. Her house looked more like a museum then it did a home.  
  
Amelia noticed Jack eyeing everything, and so she nudged him with her elbow and whispered, "Don't steal anything." She could tell that he was estimating the worth of the objects in the mansion by the look in his eyes. She didn't think that Jack would do that to her family, but you can't be too sure when it comes to him.  
  
When she nudged him, rather hard he thought, his attention turned to the stairs where a woman came walking down them. She looked like she was in her forties, with some wrinkles around her kind eyes. She had brown hair, like Amelia's, and she was wearing a yellow dress. She saw them as she glanced down, and so she began walking swiftly.  
  
"My dear, Amelia!" her soft voice said as she ran over to give her niece a hug. After the short embrace she let her go and looked at her. "What are you doing back so early?" Without pausing for an answer she continued talking. "I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you. Where is the commodore?"  
  
Amelia just smiled at her aunt, and then watched as she looked from Amelia to Jack and then back to Amelia again. When her eyes had been on Jack they widened greatly, as if she had been expecting the commodore to be standing there, but instead she only saw a gruff looking pirate. "Who is he?" she asked. "You weren't kidnapped, were you?"  
  
Amelia laughed for a second, amused that her aunt thought Jack had kidnapped her and brought her back for ransom or something. Then she opened her mouth to finally talk. "Aunt Mary, this is Jack Sparrow..."  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. Even she should know to say that by know, but then again even Will introduces him as Jack Sparrow. How hard it is to say 'captain' anyway? Obviously it was hard for the people around him because they always insisted on saying his name without that title, which he had worked hard to gain and would appreciate it if people would think about that.  
  
Amelia ignored him and continued."He is the man that I love. It's a long story, but as for the commodore I suppose he is still in Port Royal. I declined his proposal." She inspected her aunt for a reaction, but she just stood there soaking in the information she was just given.  
  
"You- you love this man?" her aunt asked, gesturing to Jack and talking as if Jack wasn't in the room or listening.  
  
"Yes." Amelia replied. It was an awkward moment for all of them. The three people stood there quietly, each waiting for the other to say something. Then the silence was broken when her uncle Mort entered the room.  
  
"Amelia, you are supposed to be with Governor Swann. What are you doing back?" he asked as he entered the room and then noticed Jack. "What is a pirate doing in my house? Bradley, call the guards!"  
  
"No, don't, he is with me!" Amelia protested, stopping him from sending for soldiers, and adding to her uncle's confusion.  
  
"He is with you? What do you mean he is with you?"  
  
"I brought him here to meet you, both of you." she said gesturing to Mary and Mort. "I want to marry him."  
  
There it was. That was exactly what Jack had been expecting. They hadn't even discussed marriage yet, but he did have to consider the fact that in the society she was brought up in people married before they lived together and had kids and all. She must have thought that any two people who loved each other would get married and she was raised for the purpose of being married off. Although, he knew they did not plan on her wanting to marry a pirate. Oh right, excuse me, pirate captain.  
  
At her statement, her uncle and aunt both had stunned expressions on their faces. "We have to talk about this." her uncle said sternly to her. Amelia followed him into another room, with Nevado trailing behind them, leaving Jack and Mary alone in the entrance hall.  
  
"I'll show you to the guest bedroom Captain Sparrow." she said after a minute, and started walking up the stairs. Jack followed several steps behind, holding the suitcase with one hand. They stopped at a room that was in the middle of the hall, and she opened the door for him.  
  
Jack entered the room and looked around. In the middle of the room was a large bed with bright white sheets and a light blue blanket. There was a fireplace at the side of the room, and two bedside tables at each side of the bed. They both had lanterns on them. There was a window above the bed, with white curtains covering it. On the other side of the room was a dressing screen and a wash basin.  
  
He turned around to see that Amelia's aunt had left him, so he closed the door and set down the suitcase. Then he opened the suitcase and searched it until he found one of the bottles of rum that he had placed in there for moments like that. He opened it and then laid down on the bed, which he found very comfortable, and began to drink.  
  
Meanwhile, Amelia was in her uncle's office explaining to him the events of the past couple weeks. He found her story hard to believe, and scolded her for going out into an unfamiliar town without an escort. When she got to the part about Jack and the Pearl, he was grateful that she was taken care of and returned unharmed, but he still was stuck on how she wanted to marry a pirate.  
  
"That is unacceptable." he said when she brought it up again.  
  
"But uncle, I love him." she pleaded. It was too late now, she had already made her decision and there was nothing anyone could do to change how she felt.  
  
"The niece of a governor does not go off and marry pirates. It is improper. What would people think? I did not raise you to be this way." he replied firmly. He loved her, that was true, but what she wanted was going against everything they believed.  
  
"I don't care what other people think!" she responded. Why was she not getting through to him? "I am doing this with or without your blessing. I just wished that you might be able to understand, or at least accept it. I was hoping that you would be happy for me."  
  
For several more minutes they sat in silence. Mort was pondering what his niece said, and he could tell that she truly meant it. He wanted her to be happy, so maybe this time he would have to give in, but first he would need to find out about the man she was dead set on marrying. "Alright, if that is what you really want, then I will talk to him."  
  
Amelia's face suddenly lit up. She jumped out of the plush chair she was sitting in and gave her uncle a big hug. "Thank you!"  
  
"I'm not making any promises though." he said after they separated and he called for his butler.  
  
Jack was still drinking, almost done the bottle, when a knock came at his door. "Aye?" he asked and the butler opened the door to announce that "his presence was requested down in the office". So, Jack set down his bottle and proceeded to follow the man to wherever the 'office' was.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, but I was in a hurry to update because it's been a while. So anyway, please review and I'll write more as soon as possible. Thank you!  
  
TriGemini- Yeah, finally, lol.  
  
Lauren- Yup, I hope it will be. 


	3. Can You Resist The Charm?

Chapter 3  
  
Jack was led downstairs to a very elaborately decorated office. The walls had built-in shelves full of books of all ages and sizes. It was like a miniature library, and he supposed that there must be every aspect of fine literature all present in that nice sized room.  
  
There was a large wooden desk near the back of the room and lying upon it was a quill, a bottle of ink, and parchment. Behind the desk was a rather large leather chair, and in front of the desk were two additional chairs and a sofa. On the back wall there was a painting of Amelia, her uncle, and her aunt. It must have been old, because Amelia looked like she was about eleven years old.  
  
The butler introduced Jack, and turned to leave again closing the doors behind him. Jack sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk. He looked up and saw the gray-haired uncle, or was that a wig, sitting in the leather chair behind his desk and appeared to be inspecting him.  
  
After his conversation with his young niece, Governor Mort Bridges sent her to go see her aunt in the parlor room and he awaited the arrival of the raggedy looking pirate captain. When the swashbuckler had arrived, he studied him carefully, wondering how someone related to him could actually fall in love with someone so... vile.  
  
Yes, he didn't know Jack as a person, but most people were raised to believe that all pirates were bad and only equaled trouble. So, why should he be lead to believe that this pirate was any different? Mort's gray brows furrowed downward as he stared at the man across from him.  
  
Jack was fully aware of the man's unwavering stare, and so he knew that her uncle must have been thinking about something. What had he called him down there for? 'Most likely to discuss my relationship with his niece' he thought to himself whimsically. "There a problem, mate?" Jack asked, trying to break the awkward silence between them.  
  
The governor, who had hands on his chin as if he had been in deep thought removed his hand and sat up at this interruption. "Indeed. It seems that my niece, Amelia, requests my blessings for you two to be married. Naturally, that would be something that I would not give, especially to the likes of you-"  
  
At that statement Jack's grin turned to a frown as he listened to what the man was telling him. It was understandable, but would the governor rather Amelia marry a boring man who she did not love and be unhappy for the rest of her life or marry an exciting handsome charming pirate and be content with her life? If Jack was Amelia then he would want the latter as well, after all, who couldn't resist the charm of ole Captain Jack Sparrow?  
  
Apparently Governor Mort Bridges.  
  
Mort continued, ignoring the change in Jack's expression. "But, since she seems dead set on marrying you whether I accept it or not. I love my niece, Mr. Sparrow and-"  
  
"Captain Sparrow, savvy?" Jack yet again corrected.  
  
"And, despite what it may seem, I want what is best for her. If that is a marriage to a pirate, then I suppose I must consider it," he explained. "So I wanted to discuss with you your intentions with Amelia. Most pirates don't marry the nieces of governors."  
  
He was right, most pirates never married because there was no point in it. When you are constantly on the move it is hard to have any attachments. Besides, why marry when you can have your pick of any strumpet you want? Although, even that can get boring and somehow Jack managed to find someone who was unlike any of the women he had been with before. That could be because he was used to being with the women of Tortuga, but there was something about Amelia that he had grown to love. Thinking about it, the whole situation seemed crazy, loving someone whom at one point was more trouble then she seemed she was worth.  
  
Jack cleared him throat and then proceeded to respond. "Aye, but I am not like most pirates," he said with a half grin that bared several of his gold and silver teeth.  
  
"Why do you want to marry her? And, more importantly, will you be able to take care of her properly?" Mort asked, not pleased with his answer.  
  
Jack had never said anything about marrying her. She had thought that up all on her own. If he informed the governor of that, though, he was sure that he would not allow her to leave with him again. So, he would definitely have to discuss this with Amelia later on. "Well, ye see, I luv her and I've taken care of her so far, 'avn't I?"  
  
That was true, but Bridges was not about to admit that to him. "And you believe that you will be able to treat her the way she deserves to be treated, and not run around on her with prostitutes and such? I would not be too pleased to hear that she had been mistreated in anyway, shape, or form." He could not rule out the possibilities of what this pirate could do to the girl.  
  
"Aye, the thought of doing that 'as never even crossed me mind." Jack answered. "I assure ye I feel the same way. It that all?"  
  
"Oh, and more thing Captain, have you ever considered being a privateer?" the governor asked as Jack was about to stand up, but instead stayed seated when he heard the question coming to him.  
  
Amelia had been sitting in the parlor room with her aunt. She was sitting in a blue silk velvet armchair and she had a warm cup of tea in her fragile hands as both of the ladies discussed Amelia's adventure. Her aunt was apparently extremely interested in hearing every detail, perhaps due to her own life was not as exhilarating.  
  
The parlor room was relished with decorative pieces. There was an old grandfather clock, carved and painted paneling, a large piano that both Amelia and her aunt could play several melodies on, several silk velvet armchairs, an oak table, pure silver candlestick holders, paintings, an oriental rug, and a couch. If she hadn't been raised there, then Amelia would have probably been gawking at the room.  
  
"So, you met the governor's daughter after all." Mary said, engrossed in the story as if she were a child and Amelia was a storyteller. "What was she like?"  
  
Amelia thought back to when she met Elizabeth. She had been polite, and a bit bossy for a lady. It was Governor Swann to blame for her manner; he seemed to always give in to his only daughter. He was definitely softer then her uncle, who it was a stretch just for him to agree to give Jack a chance. Then Amelia was pulled back to reality and began to think of how to answer.  
  
"Elizabeth was very kind to me, even though she did not know who I was. She was the one who encouraged me to go after Jack. She- she is a strong woman. You should have seen how she bossed her husband William around." she replied, chuckling at the memory.  
  
"Oh really?" her aunt responded. It was rare for a wife to boss her husband around. Even Mary listened to her husband because he was the head of the household. "Dear, are you sure that you love this man? He is a pirate..."  
  
"Yes." Amelia abruptly answered. "And he is not just any pirate, he is infamous." She was getting used to Jack's fondness of his reputation and so without realizing it she was even beginning to defend his standing.  
  
"I see. Well, I am truly happy for you." she said. Mary knew what it was like to fall in love and she couldn't be happier that her niece, who had been more like a daughter to her, would have the chance to be able to feel that way.  
  
Amelia smiled, she knew that her aunt would be able to understand her. If only it could be that easy for her uncle. She took another sip of the steaming liquid. She had missed the taste of tea while aboard the Black Pearl. Jack had kept true to his word when he said all they had was grog and rum, much to her dissatisfaction.  
  
Soon it was time for dinner. Neither Amelia nor Jack had anything for lunch, so they were both starving. The dinner table was filled with a feast fit for, well the family of a governor. After a short prayer and speech by the head of the table, the governor, everyone began to fill their plates with the scrumptious looking meal.  
  
When it came to eating, everyone was eating the way that Jack had seen Amelia eat before, except that they did not cut the food into perfect squares like she did. Jack was not paying attention to the others though; instead he was shoving his mouth with anything he could get his hands on. He was used to his sort of behavior and forgot that they weren't.  
  
When he glanced up he saw that both Amelia's aunt and uncle were staring at Jack with a mortified expression on their faces. Mary was more of the friendly one and when she saw Jack look up she smiled and took a sip of wine. Mort, on the other hand, shot Jack a look of disapproval. Jack shrugged and then continued eating.  
  
"It is lovely having all of us here for dinner." Mary commented, trying to ease the tension in the well-lit room.  
  
After dinner Amelia and Jack went upstairs, both going to their own rooms. Maria was waiting for her in her bedroom. They exchanged hearty welcomes, and Maria helped her out of her dress as she told her about what happened at Port Royal. Then Amelia was in the comfort of her nightclothes and she washed her face as Maria talked to her.  
  
When Amelia was gone her aunt hired a new maid. She was a young girl; about a year younger then her, and her name was Clara Thompson. Her father had just passed away, and since her mother was not able to support the both of them Clara had to find a job that would give her free boarding and food along with the pay. Mary took pity upon the girl and hired her.  
  
Maria explained how Clara was a nice girl, but very shy and didn't talk much. She was also a cautious worker, doing her best to earn her wages. Maria was becoming friends with her, and she suggested that Amelia find the chance to meet the girl when she can.  
  
Later Maria left, and Amelia crept down the hallway to where Jack was sleeping. She wanted to know what he had been discussing with her uncle and how everything turned out. They hadn't been able to talk since they got there, and plus she just wanted to see him.  
  
She entered his room quietly, and shut the door behind him. His lanterns were lit, and she could see that he was lying on his bed holding something in his hand. "Jack?" she whispered, making her way over to the bed.  
  
He looked up from the object in his hand and smiled. "'Ello, luv."  
  
"What is that?" she asked, glancing down at his hand.  
  
"This? Well, I'm not sure exactly meself..." he replied, twirling it with his fingers. "I believe that it is going to lead us to something big. Perhaps it is some sort of key..."  
  
"Whose a what's its?" she asked, confused. What he was holding looked like half of a silver coin, how could that lead to treasure?  
  
"I'll explain later," he said, leaning over and sticking it into the pocket of his coat that was sitting on the floor beside the bed, "Come back fer some more of the cap'ns love?"  
  
Amelia's expression never faltered. "Actually Jack, I came to ask you how everything went." she said and took a seat on the end of the bed.  
  
"Ahh, yes. The conversation with dear old uncle Mort..." No wonder she had come. She was curious of if he had agreed to give them blessings with marriage. Even though Amelia and Jack never discussed it. Was this like some unspoken agreement that he was unaware of? "He seems to be under the impression that we are getting married 'n he thinks I'm going t' be a horrid husband."  
  
Amelia turned her face slightly to the left and the light from the lantern made her face seem as if it had a glow to it. "We are, aren't we?"  
  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Jack replied with a yawn and small stretch of his arms. He was exhausted from all of the traveling, where it was just him and AnaMaria taking turns at the helm. He laid down on the bed and looked towards Amelia. If her uncle found her in there with him then Jack would be dead. Premarital relations were most likely against the rules in his book, and this would surely be a reason of why he would not accept their union.  
  
It seemed that Amelia had been reading his mind, because after a couple minutes she stood up and gave Jack a swift kiss on the forehead as if he was a child. "I'll see you in the morning Jack." she said before she walked to the door and tiptoed out into the hallway.  
  
Soon she was back again in her own bedroom, and so she slipped under her covers and laid on one side. Nevado happened to be in there she hadn't noticed him before. She saw him curled up into a ball in a deep sleep against the far wall. He looked so adorable and innocent sleeping, yet she knew that he could be a loud disturbance for such a small thing.  
  
Then she though back to her and Jack. Did he not want to get married? She thought that was the next natural step. Who would go off to be with someone and not marry them? It seemed like the thing to do. Otherwise what would she bet to him? And if she got pregnant with his child then the kid would be born a bastard child. No child of hers was going to be a bastard if she had any say in it!  
  
Besides, Will and Elizabeth got married and their situation was similar. Ok, it was completely different, but can't a girl have a fantasy come true once in a while? And even though she loved Jack, she also loved her family and did not want to be a disgrace to them. Yes, marrying a pirate could be considered a disgrace, but imagine how much worse it would look if she never even married him. How was the town going to take this?  
  
"Oh, who the bloody hell cares what they think anyway" she muttered to herself. She knew that she didn't, but also that her aunt and uncle did. That was what worried her. Amelia yawned, and then let herself drift off to sleep.  
  
As the night bore on, Mort Bridges found that he could not keep his mind from thinking about his niece and the pirate. It could have been worse, Amelia could have died or kidnapped or been raped... Oh dear god, had they had sex already? He would have to have another talk with that pirate captain in the morning...  
  
Then he turned to glance at the wife who was snoring beside him. Maybe that was the real reason why he couldn't sleep.  
  
A/N: What is the real reason why Mort can't sleep? Will Amelia and Jack ever get married? And who is this new maid? Find out by coming back to read more. Mwa-ha-ha-ha!!!!  
  
Ok, enough of my madness, please review!  
  
TriGemini- Yeah, I know if I was the governor I would be suspicious too.  
  
Phoebe- Thankie! 


	4. Interrogation

**Chapter 4**

Before breakfast was served, Jack was informed that he had to meet Uncle Mort in the parlor room. A maid led him down there after he was dressed and ready, and secretly downed some more rum in preparation. He entered the highly decorated room and then took a seat on the couch.

Mort was sitting in one of the French imported chairs at the side of the room and when Jack entered he looked up from the tea he had in his hands and set the cup down on a small wooden table by him. "Good morning," he said in his hoarse voice with his gentleman-like manner, which he attained many years ago as a young man.

"Aye. Ye wanted to see me?" Jack asked. He thought they had covered pretty much everything the day before, so he had no idea of what the man wanted. Well, he had some idea, but it was best to get things clarified.

"Indeed. We have to have a little discussion," Mort said seriously. He was still uncomfortable about this pirate, and he had decided the previous night that he was going to finish questioning him. "I need to ask you some questions."

'Splendid' Jack thought to himself. He was actually surprised that her uncle would even give him a chance like this. Amelia must really mean a lot to them, and since she is the only child they ever raised they are used to spoiling her. Well, he was not scared of this wig, and he knew that no matter what Mort said Amelia would still be his. "Go right ahead. I've got nothin' t' hide."

"Good. First off all, when you do intend on marrying my Amelia?"

The real answer was that he was not even sure if they were going to get married, but he knew that was not the smart thing to say. "Soon."

"Do you have any children?"

"Not that I know of." It was an honest answer. If any of the whores he had slept with got pregnant, then they certainly didn't tell him about it.

Mort frowned at this response, although he knew that it was what he should expect from a man such as this one. He knew one thing though, he was only doing this because Amelia loved him, lord knows why, and if Sparrow ever hurt her then he would send all of his men after him and his ship and gladly watch him hang.

"A man can never be sure." Jack added with a half-grin, fully aware that Amelia's uncle was not amused.

"I see," the man replied dryly. Now it was on to the question that had been tormenting him since the previous night. "Have you had pre-marital relations with my niece?"

He did not know what type of response he was expecting. Pirates were not known for being honest or truthful, so what did he think that this one would say? He was testing him. Trying to see how the other man would respond, and if he lied then it would most likely be extremely obvious. Mort knew that he would have to keep an open mind on this situation, but there was a fine line of which he refused to cross.

If he deemed this man, not even a gentleman in any aspect by what he had witnessed so far, unworthy of his beloved niece then she would have to be separated from him. Mort would not see his only niece become a dirty peasant, not after all his family had worked for to have a high position in society. She was supposed to be a lady, and ladies do not marry pirates.

Jack could have answered this question in many ways, but he chose to be direct. "Why, no sir. I wouldn't even think of that! A lady such as your niece would never commit such an act of impropriety." He also chose to lie.

Mort was not sure whether to release a sigh of relief or to call in the British soldiers to arrest this Jack Sparrow fellow. He refrained from both choices, and instead sat silently in his favorite chair for a few moments, staring hopelessly at the man whom his niece wants to marry. The only thing that he could think about was how far Sparrow was from the man he envisioned Amelia would one day walk down the aisle with.

He loved his niece like she was his own daughter and he wanted to make her happy, but this request seemed crazy. Did she know what she was getting herself into? He had to decide whether or not this was truly the only thing that would please her. Was this actual love, or was she blinded by the foolish folly of her youth?

"One last question," he eventually stated, getting ready for them to join the others at breakfast in the dining room. "Do you love her, enough to change your lifestyle to make a proper life for her?"

Jack was sure that he loved her, he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he wasn't with her, but he wasn't sure of the last part. Was he ready to give up the only life he ever knew, for her? Was that what she even wanted? After being accustomed to the free life of a pirate, with no restrictions or responsibilities and nothing holding him down, how would he ever adjust to living the way that Amelia was raised to live?

"I already told ye, I luv her," he answered. "I would do anythin' fer her."

"I will give you both my blessings, if that is what she really wants," Mort replied, standing up. He added, in a serious and threatening manner, "But if you ever mistreat her in anyway I will not hesitate to send the authorities after you, and they will not stop coming until your ship is sunk and you are hanging lifeless from a rope in Town Square. Understand?"

A grimace spread over Jack's face and he touched his neck for a second, imaging the picture that Mort had painted for him. Then he quickly turned his frown into a confident smile and following Amelia's uncle, stood up. "Crystal clear."

"Good," Mort responded in a more upbeat fashion. "Then let's go have some breakfast, shall we?"

Mary and Amelia were already seated next to each other in the dining room waiting for them to arrive by the time they got there. The places were set and some food, including a bowl of fruit, was previously laid upon the center of the table. As the men entered the room both ladies looked up at them with smiles and welcomed them to the table.

Mary, being polite as usual, smiled radiantly and asked, "How are you this morning, Captain Sparrow? I hoped you slept well last night and found the guest room accommodating. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Everything is splendid," Jack answered, showing his teeth. At least Amelia's aunt remembers to call his 'captain'. Plus it was the honest truth, he had never stayed at such a lavish estate, only robbed them. "I assure ye."

Amelia was pleased at how everything was going. Her aunt seemed satisfied with her decisions, but she was still unsure about her uncle. He could be a bit stubborn when he wanted to, and she was worried that nothing she could do would change his opinion of Jack.

"Uncle," Amelia said, looking at her old uncle. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, like a tired, old man, my dear," he replied warmly and began buttering a piece of bread. He was feeling like he was getting old, and watching Amelia turn into a lady and ready to start a family of her own just made him feel even more ancient. "I have some news for you young lady."

"Really?" Amelia asked. She was in an overall cheerful mood, due to being home again and seeing her beloved friends and family. It was nice to come back to the world that she knew so well, but she also knew that she would be leaving soon as well. "And what may that news be pertaining to, if I may ask?"

Mort smiled at his lovely niece, just happy to see her in such good spirits. He remembered her restlessness before he had sent her to Port Royal, and it was obvious that in many ways she had changed. It seemed like her transformation was for the better, because he had never seen her so jubilant. "Your wedding. Or did you change your mind already?"

"You're giving us your blessing?" Amelia asked, overjoyed. She knew there was a chance that he would relent, but not so soon. Mort nodded, confirming her suspicions, and she was so ecstatic that she jumped out of her seat to run over and give her uncle a hug. "I love you, uncle!"

"Yes, yes," he responded. "Now eat your breakfast, you are going to have to have your strength when debating with Mary here over what flowers and fabrics to pick."

She laughed, and then returned to her seat. "Actually uncle, we haven't talked about where we want to have our wedding at yet, or when."

Jack nodded in agreement, and continued eating the food that he had piled onto the ceramic plate in front of him. He was waiting for her to say something like that, because they hadn't even discussed marriage yet. He wasn't sure what type of wedding she was thinking of, but he was not the kind of man to have the wedding become some elaborate ceremony of which the entire town is invited to and thousands of dollars are spent, catering to every tiny detail. Actually he never even pictured himself marrying at all, but if he did it wouldn't be all built up.

He wouldn't sweat the details, because Jack was sure that soon Amelia would approach him with the same decisions and they would discuss the matter then. For right now all he had to do was eat up and listen to their conversation.

"Right," Mort stated. He knew that he didn't have much say in the matter, but he did have one request. "Well those are matters for you to decide upon, but I hope that you will at least use our priest. He has known you since you were a small child, you know."

"If that is what you wish," Amelia replied. "Then we will."

"So dear," Mary interjected, changing the topic. There was one question that she had been meaning to ask. She would hate to see her niece leave again, but she knew that it was inevitable. "How long will you two be staying? A couple more days I hope."

"It depends," she answered after taking a sip of her warm tea. "On the weather and how long we feel like staying. I was only planning on staying a few days anyway."

"I see," she replied. "Well it is just lovely outside today, don't you think? You simply must take Sparrow on a walk around the garden. The roses just bloomed."

"Ye can call me Jack," he stated. He never quite understood all the formalities of the upper class and since they were going to become relatives she might as well call him by his first name.

"I'll take him after breakfast," Amelia said and everyone returned to eating.

* * *

**A/N**: Haven't updated this story in ages, but I decided to finish this chapter today. Thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter, I appreciate any comments. Sorry again for taking so long, but I've had a bit of writer's block and I am so busy with school and SAT's and all that jazz. Anyway, please review and I'll try to update this again sooner then last time.


	5. Clara Thompson

**Chapter 5**

After breakfast Amelia took Jack for a turn in the garden and then returned to her bedroom. She was sitting in a red velvet armchair looking out the window. Her room looked over the spacious land surrounding the mansion, with a view of the ocean in the distance. The sky was clear except for the birds, and the sun shined brilliantly on the sea green water. With one dainty hand Amelia was fanning herself, the window was open and allowing the heat in. Nevado was on the floor by her feet, laying on his white furry back and revealing his pink stomach.

Although Amelia's eyes were on the horizon, her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about her uncle's consent and the entire visit so far. No doubt she was excited, but at the same time she was a bit worried. Things were going great so far, which made her feel like it was almost too great. There was a feeling in her gut that something was going to ruin it all.

These were her reflections when she was startled by a noise at her door. She immediately turned to see what it was; the doorknob slowly turned. The door opened inward, and following it was a young woman. Her blonde hair was pulled back with a ribbon, revealing her youthful complexion, and she held in her arms a bundle of cloth. When she looked up and saw that Amelia was there her cheeks suddenly filled with a shade of pink, and she began to retreat.

"I'm sorry," she said in a low whisper. "I was not aware that someone was in here. I'll come back later."

"No, no, come in," Amelia urged with a smile. She left her chair, stood up, and invited the girl to enter. The woman was obviously a maid there, and since Amelia did not recognize her she realized that it must be the new one. "You must be Clara Thompson, I heard about you. My name is Amelia. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The girl curtsied, still holding the bundle, and smiled. "I just came to bring your laundry and clean sheets. I am sorry to disrupt."

"Not at all," she replied, closing the door that was left neglected half-way open. Then she turned around again and offered to help the girl that was standing in front of her. "I was not doing anything important. Here, I will take those from you."

Clara reluctantly handed over the pile to Amelia and stood there, awaiting instruction. She was an attractive girl, not much younger than Amelia, and very soft spoken. It was apparent that she knew her place as a maid, and did not want to do anything that would warrant her getting fired. Amelia immediately found a soft spot in her heart for this girl that she hardly knew just by looking at her. She remembered what Maria had told her, that the girl had lost her father recently. This made her feel even worse for the poor girl, and she wanted to help.

Amelia set the load of laundry down on her bed and then gestured for Clara to sit down. "Have a seat, you must have been working all morning."

The girl hesitated, but eventually took a seat on one of the chairs. She sat on the edge, ready to get up at any time, and seemed a bit anxious. That was understandable, for she probably was not used to having her employers talk to her. After a bit of silence she spoke again, this time a little louder. "I shouldn't stay long, I have things to do and the others will wonder where I have gone."

"I understand," Amelia answered. "But I promise that you will not get in trouble for talking to me. I just wanted to meet you and say hello. If you ever need anything than do not hesitate coming to me or my aunt Mary. I will be leaving soon, but in my absence I am sure that my aunt will take good care of you. How has your stay been so far?"

"Oh, very well," the girl answered. "They treat me very well."

"That is good. Well, it was nice talking with you. Don't forget what I said."

"I will not," she replied, rising from the seat and moving towards the door. When she reached it and placed her hand on the doorknob she stopped for a second and turned around for one last look. "Thank you."

"And thank you," Amelia responded, taking back the velvet seat by the window. "For bringing me my laundry."

Clara nodded and then continued out the door. Outside of the room sat a basket halfway full of sheets. She picked it up with her thin arms and held it upon her right hip, moving further down the hallway. She stopped outside of another room and set the basket down again. Bending over, she grabbed a pile of folded sheets and blankets and reached to open the door.

She entered quietly, heading straight for the bed. Setting the bundle down, she began to take off the sheets that were already on it. The sheets were tossed about, whoever had slept there the night before did not make the bed. That was what Clara was there for anyway, so she did not think anything of it. She pulled off the first sheet and tossed it on the floor, starting a pile of dirty laundry, when she heard a sound coming from further in the room.

Her head shot up and she looked around. She had not noticed before, but there was a man in the room. This man did not look like any she had seen before; there was something unclean about him. He sat in the far corner of the room, holding a bottle in his right hand, with his feet resting upon a small table. His hair was down; it was long and dark brown. A red bandana wrapped around his head was the only thing keeping the hair out of his face.

His head was tilted and he took another sip from his bottle without addressing the young woman. Then he slammed the bottle down on the table beside him and sat up, taking his boots from off of the furniture. He looked over at her, the room was full of light from the two windows, and did not say a word. His hand moved up and touched his chin.

"You startled me, sir," Clara stated, momentarily taking a break from her work. Her blue eyes looked over him, not sure what to do. "I did not see you in here. If you want then I could leave and come back later to change the sheets."

"There is no need for that, little missy," his deep voice replied. His brown eyes returned to his bottle and he picked it up again. "Want a drink?"

"Oh, no, but thank you," she answered politely, returning to her work. She leaned over the bed, struggling with the second layer of sheets. The man got up from his seat, seeing that she needed help, and staggered over. With one movement he tore the sheet from the bed and threw it to her. She caught it with her arms and placed it on the pile on the floor before looking back at him.

Clara noticed that his eyes were fixated on something. She looked down at herself, trying to figure out what it was, and saw it herself. With the movement a necklace that she had been wearing came out of the top of her dress. It dangled on her bosom, and without thinking her hand came up and touched it. On the chain was half of a coin that was found on her father after he died. She had worn it ever since in memory of him, without knowing exactly what it was.

Her eyes moved from the coin to the man. He was still staring at it, like he was thinking about something. Slowly his eyes moved up to hers and he snapped himself out of his reverie. "What is yer name lass?"

"Clara, Clara Thompson," she answered, still holding onto her necklace.

"Where did ye get that, Miss Thompson?" he asked curiously, pointing to what she was clenching in her fist.

"My father," she said before letting go of the artifact and grabbing a clean sheet from the bundle. Although she was wondering why he was so curious about her necklace, she knew that she had to get her job done. She was there to change the sheets, not to answer questions.

This did not seem to bother the man, for he went back to his seat in the corner. She heard him mutter "interesting" before continuing with drinking whatever it was in the bottle. From then on he stayed quiet and left her alone, which she was glad about.

When she was finished making the bed, she grabbed the dirty laundry and left the room without saying one word. She threw the sheets into the previously empty basket, and went on her way. Her day had been a bit odd so far, but she still had many things left to do. It was not long before she forgot about both of her morning encounters.

The man who had been left alone was indeed Jack Sparrow. He had retired to the seclusion of the guest room in order to drink a bottle of rum that he had stashed away in his suitcase for the occasion. There were things that he was willing to give up for Amelia, but alcohol was definitely not one of them. He could not last one day without his precious rum.

So that was what he was doing when his door unexpectedly opened. In came a small woman, young and pretty, wearing a maid's outfit. She had a pile of bedding in her arms, and went straight to work without even noticing him there. At first he just watched her, finding no reason to interrupt her work or to let himself be known.

That was until his body betrayed him and let out a cough. He took a drink of the rum to help his throat, and then placed it on the table. Changing his position and straightening himself out, he got a better look of the maid. She spoke to him, startled that she was not alone. Jack did not see why she should leave and come back later, it did not bother him one bit for her to be there, and so he told her to stay and continue.

She refused his polite offer of a drink, it did not occur to him that not everyone drinks, and began pulling at a sheet on the bed. It seemed like she was having a hard time of it all by herself, the cloth was stuck somewhere on the side opposite her. That was why he got up from his seat and sauntered over to the bed. He pulled up the sheet easily, giving it to her, and then when he looked up his eye caught sight of something that made his eyes open wider.

Around this young maid's frail neck was a chain holding a peculiar object. It appeared to be half of a coin, which is the half that belonged to the half that he had in his pocket. It was luck, fate, destiny, call it what you will, that brought these two people together.

For a while he could not take his eyes off of this object that he had been searching for. It was a subject that had occupied his mind for many days and nights. He spent hours laying in bed twirling his half of the coin with his fingers, puzzling over what it could possibly lead to. This was a wonderful discovery, and it jumpstarted his brain.

He found out who she was, not recognizing the name. Silently he wondered how her father had gotten his hands on the object, yet he let the maid finish her work and leave. Somehow, before they leave Port Isabel, he would have to get his own hands on that half coin. He sat in his chair, still drinking the rum that still filled a quarter of the bottle, thinking about what he should do. It was impossible to tare his mind off of the encounter. With his free hand he pulled the piece from out of his pocket, and looked at it in the light. This was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. 


End file.
